


best thing that’s ever been mine

by ivyrobinson



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/pseuds/ivyrobinson
Summary: in honor of National coffee day, have some dimya college au fluff
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	best thing that’s ever been mine

It had seemed like a simple enough request, Anya had thought. A coffee date. She and Dmitry had been going out for several weeks now. It had started with a tutoring session for the French class he was taking. He was so against it and so bad at it, she had questioned why he was even taking it in the first place. Finally, he had admitted that the original elective he was supposed to take had been canceled and he needed an elective and French was the only one that worked. 

She hadn’t meant to kiss him that first time, but she found herself doing that anyway. He was a lot better at kissing and getting her to kiss him than he was at learning French. And it was great. She was happy. Living the true college experience. 

Then her roommate had ruined everything. Marfa and her were not alike in almost every single way. And her roommate had a bit of a mean sense of humor but they had worked their way into some sort of truce. “You know you’re not actually dating if all you guys do is go to his room to hook up,” Marfa had pointed out one night, when Anya had come back with swollen lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. 

And now, several weeks in, it seemed stupid and so high school to ask what they were and if they were “boyfriend” and “girlfriend”. And also because she didn’t want to have to give up what they were doing if she didn’t like the answer. So she decided to test the waters. 

“Hey,” she had said one day, when their lips took a break from each other for a breath. “Do you want to get coffee tomorrow after class?”

“Sure,” he had said, easily, as though she hadn’t had several days of anxiety over what to ask and how to ask it. 

Then he had kissed her again, and her anxiety had melted away. 

And now it was back as they waited in line to order drinks. When it was their turn, she motioned for him to order first because she was still deciding between two options. 

And then he had ordered his mouth to order and then just kept talking. She heard words like half-caf, no foam, number of pumps of syrup and other additions. The barista, who had been giggly and twirling her hair when Dmitry had begun his order, now had her index frozen in a blonde curl and her smile was starting to turn into a frown as she punched each item into the computer. 

And then he stopped talking. Anya and the barista held their breath while they waited to make sure he was finished. 

“And the name?”

“Dmitry,” he responded and started to turn towards Anya but was interrupted by the barista sliding a piece of paper toward him. 

“Can you spell that?” The girl asked, “maybe include your phone number with it, too?”

Apparently the barista hadn’t been turned off by that gross display as Anya had been. 

He smiled, and the dimple on his left cheek popped out. Anya supposed she could see the appeal. “Thanks,” he wrote out his name in ridiculously nice handwriting. Honestly it looked the opposite of what one would expect it would look like. “But I’m here with my girlfriend.”

After all that stress he was just going to confidently say it just like…that? Boys were honestly the worst. 

“Oh,” the barista said flatly before addressing Anya. “Your order, please?”

“Grande iced vanilla latte,” Anya said, sort of afraid to order anything else after Dmitry’s order and the barista trying to get with her coffee date. 

“And the name?” 

“Anya,” she said. “Do you need me to write that out for you, too?”

It would probably be safer for her to not drink what she was going to get. Unless someone else made it. 

Dmitry glances at her out of the corner eye, amusement evident as he paid for their drinks. 

“That waa the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever experienced,” Anya said once they were at the counter waiting for their drinks. 

“Yeah sorry,” Dmitry apologized. “That was a little shameless of her.”

She slapped him lightly on the arm, “Not her, your order.”

“What?” He asked innocently. 

“I’m never getting coffee with you again,” she muttered. 

Dmitry’s arm looped around her shoulders, placing a kiss to her temple. “But would you go out with me to other places?”

Anya pretended to consider it, “Only if I can order for you.”

“It’s a deal,” he promised, and then let her go to pick up their drinks. 

She had to look away from his drink, in case it ruined this moment for her.


End file.
